Ainsi va la vie
by Isil
Summary: Akimichi Choza ne vivait que pour son fils Choji, et Nara Shikaku considérait son fils Shikamaru comme un cauchemar. Univers Alternatif.


Titre: Ainsi va la vie  
Auteur: Isil  
Fandom: Naruto  
Personnages: Akimichi Chôza et Chôji, Nara Shikaku et Shikamaru  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: Quand je serai grande, je serai maîtresse du monde! Et je règnerai en despote absolu sur tous les mangakas pour les forcer à écrire et dessiner ce que je veux! Et ceci fera partie de ce qu'ils créeront pour moi, na! En attendant, que Kishimoto profite de sa liberté, ça ne durera plus très longtemps, hin hin hin!

* * *

Akimichi Chôza avait souvent rêvé d'une petite vie bien parfaite, et cela depuis qu'il était tout jeune. Il avait imaginé un travail tranquille, une femme douce et aimante et une famille nombreuse et unie. Il avait tout prévu: d'abord une fille qui serait le portrait craché de sa mère, aussi adorable qu'elle, puis un fils doux et épanoui qui aimerait passer du temps avec lui. Il avait pensé à tout, et il y avait cru. 

Il avait rencontré la douce Natsuki un beau soir d'été, à un festival. Elle servait des yakitori dans un stand, et sa voix chantante l'avait séduit avant même qu'il ne succombe face à sa cuisine. Elle l'avait aimé, lui simple ouvrier sans avenir, que tous montraient du doigt pour sa carrure en le traitant de divers noms détestables.

Ils s'étaient mariés simplement, avaient vivoté, déménageant régulièrement au rythme des nouveaux emplois toujours plus ingrats qu'il arrivait à dénicher. Et puis un jour, elle lui avait donné un fils. Pas une fille, comme il l'avait imaginé, mais un fils. Un petit bout de chou tout rond et aux yeux noirs comme les siens, qu'il avait appelé Chôji. Ils l'avaient élevé à deux dans leurs appartements, toujours plus petits et mal isolés, elle lui avait appris la tendresse et lui avait assimilé le tout avec toujours plus d'adoration.

Et puis un jour, Natsuki avait quitté ses deux hommes avec un dernier sourire. Elle s'était endormie doucement pour ne plus se réveiller et Chôza s'était retrouvé seul avec un fils de deux ans pour qui il était désormais tout.

Depuis ce temps, il consacrait tout son temps libre, tout son argent et toute sa vie à son fils, sa petite boule de bonne humeur. Ils partageaient tout, les crèmes glacées comme les regards moqueurs des gens vers eux. Chôza avait appris, ou en tout cas essayé d'apprendre à son fils à ignorer les moqueries et les insultes, les 'gros tas' ou les 'patapouf!' qu'on leur lançait avec mépris. Mais c'était parfois plus facile à dire qu'à faire…

Et c'était exactement ce qu'il se disait, presque six ans après la mort de sa bien aimée Natsuki, alors qu'il pénétrait dans les locaux d'une des plus importantes entreprises de la région pour y débuter son nouvel emploi. Il avait déposé Chôji dans sa nouvelle école en passant, lui assurant que tout irait bien et qu'il s'y ferait plein d'amis, puis il était parti affronter ses propres démons: ses employeurs.

Faire la cuisine et le service au réfectoire des employés n'avait rien d'excitant, mais la paye était convenable, et Chôza avait depuis longtemps renoncé à ses rêves pour se concentrer sur la nécessité de nourrir son fils. On lui avait donné l'insigne honneur de faire la plonge et pendant les premiers jours, il n'avait rien vu d'autre que des plats sales et les visages fatigués de ses collègues, dont certains ne se gênaient pas pour ricaner sur son imposant postérieur quand il se penchait pour faire la vaisselle.

Le soir, Chôji lui parlait de son maître d'école, un grand monsieur barbu et bourru et de ses camarades, certains plus méchants que d'autres, mais tout avait l'air d'aller bien pour lui. Il y avait parfois dans ses yeux une lueur excitée qui faisait plaisir à voir. Ce travail là, avait décidé Chôza un soir après avoir bordé son fils, il allait le garder pour éviter de déraciner une nouvelle fois son petit.

Et puis un jour, Chôza était arrivé au travail à pied. Sa petite voiture poussive avait rendu l'âme, et il n'avait pas les moyens d'en racheter une. Il avait accompagné Chôji en métro, puis avait couru jusqu'à son travail. Il était arrivé un peu en retard et essoufflé sous les regards goguenards de la plupart de ses collègues. La préposée au service ne s'était en revanche pas montrée, et on lui avait ordonné de la remplacer en préparant un café. Double et très serré, avait décrété sa supérieure en le poussant vers la machine. Et qu'il se dépêche, parce qu'il ne fallait pas faire attendre Nara-san!

Chôza avait donc dû apporter son café à Nara Shikaku, chef du Service Comptable de l'entreprise. Il avait entendu les autres parler de ce grand homme sombre et austère. Les jeunes filles gloussaient que c'était un bon parti, car il était divorcé et encore dans la fleur de l'âge. Elles ne trouvaient pas grand-chose à redire, à part qu'il fumait un peu trop… Quoi qu'il en soit, elles ne s'étaient pas bousculées pour lui apporter son café, qu'elles lui avaient fourré dans les mains avant de le jeter hors de la cuisine.

C'est donc comme ça qu'il se retrouva dans le réfectoire, une tasse fumante entre les mains, à toussoter dans l'espoir d'attirer l'attention du comptable penché sur un dossier. Il entendit derrière lui deux secrétaires glousser, et il lui sembla que ce fut ce son, et non ses raclements de gorge pathétiques qui firent relever la tête du comptable. Il foudroya les deux impudentes du regard et tendit une main vers lui. Chôza cligna des yeux avant de se réveiller et il lui donna sa tasse en marmonnant quelque chose de poli.

Shikaku le remercia sur le même ton et avala une gorgée de café brûlant sans avoir l'air de craindre la brûlure. Il fronça néanmoins les sourcils et Chôza déglutit en se trouvant soudain soumis à un regard impitoyable.

"Il n'est pas sucré," fit remarquer le comptable.

"Nara-san, je suis vraiment…" commença Chôza avec une mine contrite.

"Merci."

Coupé dans son élan, Chôza regarda l'autre homme, un peu interdit. Shikaku lui lança un demi-sourire torve.

"D'habitude, il est beaucoup trop sucré, alors que j'ai répété cent fois que je le préférais sans sucre," expliqua t'il. "Alors merci."

"De rien, Nara-san…"

Sur une dernière inclinaison de tête, Shikaku se leva et finit son café d'une traite, avant de quitter le réfectoire du pas de l'homme pressé. Chôza le regarda s'éloigner et se rendit compte qu'en trois semaines de travail ici, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un le remerciait. Il rentra chez lui avec le sourire, ce soir là.

Il retrouva le même sourire sur le visage de son fils, qui lui raconta avec enthousiasme sa journée. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Chôza pour saisir que Chôji disait "on" au lieu de "je", mais, tellement pris dans les histoires de cache-cache ou de ballon prisonnier, de tactiques qui les avaient menés à la victoire, il ne se rendit compte qu'après avoir mis Chôji au lit qu'il ne lui avait même pas demandé le nom de son nouvel ami.

Le lendemain fut un jour de pluie. Un nouveau trajet en métro pour déposer son fils à l'école, puis il courait sur le trottoir, parce que, malgré ses signes au chauffeur, le bus ne s'était pas arrêté. Après les remarques acides de certains passagers du métro qui lui avaient reproché de prendre trop de place, Chôza était presque content de finir à pied, malgré la pluie et le froid.

Tandis qu'il attendait pour traverser, une voiture s'arrêta à sa hauteur et la portière s'ouvrit. Chôza reconnut Nara Shikaku, une cigarette aux lèvres, qui le regardait avec l'air d'attendre quelque chose.

"Nara-san…"

"Qu'est-ce que vous attendez, montez!"

Chôza baissa les yeux sur ses vêtements détrempés par la pluie et ses chaussures souillées de boue avant de les lever vers les sièges en cuir de la voiture et il secoua la tête d'un air contrit.

"Vos fauteuils vont être trempés," expliqua t'il.

"Plus la portière restera ouverte, plus ils seront mouillés, en effet," coupa Shikaku en lui jetant un regard entendu.

Chôza se surprit à sourire et accepta l'offre à son propre étonnement. Il s'installa dans la voiture en faisant couiner le fauteuil, ce qui ne fit même pas sourciller son propriétaire. Ils échangèrent les salutations d'usage, puis Shikaku éteignit sa cigarette à peine entamée, remonta sa vitre et augmenta le chauffage. Chôza lui en fut reconnaissant et le remercia d'un sourire et d'une petite courbette.

"Vous n'aviez pas une voiture?" lui demanda le comptable au bout d'un moment.

Surpris que l'autre homme soit au courant de ça, Chôza secoua la tête.

"Elle a rendu l'âme avant-hier," expliqua t'il. "Et j'ai raté mon bus, ce matin."

Ce n'était pas l'exacte vérité, mais c'était tout ce qu'il se sentait de dire en présence de quelqu'un comme Shikaku.

"Vous habitez loin?" interrogea t'il.

"Pas très loin, non, mais je dois faire un détour pour amener mon petit à l'école. Il est encore un peu jeune pour y aller tout seul."

Shikaku hocha la tête.

"Je connais ça, je fais pareil avec mon gosse," révéla t'il.

"Vous avez des enfants?" demanda Chôza, surpris. De toutes les histoires que racontaient les filles de la cuisine, aucune ne mentionnait d'enfants.

"Un fils. Un cauchemar," se contenta de répondre Shikaku en levant les yeux au ciel.

Chôza, lui, sourit et répondit que son propre fils était un vrai rayon de soleil. Shikaku lui jeta un coup d'œil en tournant pour s'engager dans le parking de l'immeuble.

"C'est toujours bien agréable, surtout ces jours de pluie," déclara t'il en coupant le contact.

Chôza se contenta d'approuver. Il remercia le comptable pour lui avoir rendu service, reçut un haussement d'épaules indifférent en réponse et ils partirent chacun de leur côté après s'être salués. Quand il expliqua à ses collègues que Nara Shikaku l'avait conduit au travail, Chôza se retrouva soudain au centre de toutes les attentions. Elles jasèrent, papillonnèrent autour de lui dans l'espoir d'obtenir des informations sur le comptable. Chôza joua les idiots et secoua la tête. Il ne leur parla pas du fils de Shikaku.

Quand il lui apporta son café, ce midi-là, Shikaku était à table avec d'autres membres de son service. Chôza avait pris soin de faire le café lui-même et n'y avait évidemment pas mis de sucre. Il reçut un regard reconnaissant quand Shikaku porta la tasse à ses lèvres et n'eut aucun mal à ignorer le reniflement moqueur d'un jeune assistant mince comme un fil.

Il tournait les talons pour retourner en cuisine quand un téléphone sonna à table. Shikaku décrocha et fronça les sourcils. Il se leva et s'excusa, tandis que dans le même temps, une des cuisinières appelait Chôza pour lui dire qu'il y avait un appel pour lui. Soudain inquiet, il se dépêcha de rejoindre les cuisines, et prit le téléphone de la main de sa collègue.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il s'excusait auprès de sa supérieure, lui expliquait que son fils avait eu un ennui à l'école et qu'il devait s'y rendre de toute urgence. Elle le laissa partir de mauvaise grâce et il dévala les escaliers aussi vite que possible, soufflant mais refusant de ralentir.

Une bagarre, avait dit la directrice. Chôji et un de ses camarades de classe s'étaient retrouvés pris à parti par d'autres élèves de l'école, ce qui avait tourné en bagarre générale. Comment son petit, d'habitude si doux et amical avait pu se retrouver entraîné dans une bagarre? Secouant la tête, Chôza poussa les portes de l'immeuble et caressa un instant l'idée de prendre un taxi, mais se rendit bien compte que son budget ne lui permettait pas ce genre d'écarts.

Il trottina vers l'arrêt de bus, soulagé qu'il ne pleuve plus. Malheureusement, il aperçut son bus qui quittait l'arrêt en question. De nouveau, comme le matin même, il fit de grands signes en accélérant, mais en vain. Deux jeunes qui passaient par là se poussèrent du coude en désignant ce "gros patapouf" essoufflé et en sueur. Chôza serra les poings et se détourna. Il n'avait plus qu'à marcher jusqu'au métro.

Un bruit de klaxon et il se retournait en sursautant, reconnaissant sans difficulté la voiture. Une nouvelle fois, la porte s'ouvrit sur Shikaku, qui avait quand même l'air vaguement pressé.

"Je peux vous déposer sur ma route, si ça vous va, mais dépêchez vous, j'ai une urgence," lança t'il.

Chôza s'installa rapidement. Il était trop inquiet pour son fils pour faire des politesses. Il bouclait à peine sa ceinture que Shikaku démarrait.

"Si vous pouvez m'avancer jusqu'au métro, ça m'ira très bien," le remercia Chôza. "J'ai moi aussi une petite urgence."

Shikaku hocha la tête et coupa son téléphone alors qu'il se mettait à sonner.

"Un souci?" demanda t'il en tournant à droite en direction de la station de métro la plus proche.

"Mon fils," expliqua Chôza en soupirant. "Je viens d'avoir un coup de téléphone de son école. Il a été mêlé à une bagarre."

Shikaku le regarda d'un air surpris avant de renifler d'un air amusé.

"Quelle école?" demanda t'il en secouant la tête. "Parce que figurez vous que j'ai reçu exactement le même coup de fil."

"Komazawa," répondit Chôza, incrédule.

"Oubliez le métro, c'est carrément sur ma route," rétorqua Shikaku en riant.

Ils pénétrèrent dans l'établissement à pas pressés. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment discuté, parce qu'après tout, si ça se trouvait, leurs deux fils s'étaient bagarrés, et que cette éventualité rendait la conversation un peu difficile, même si Chôza doutait que son fils puisse faire ce genre de choses.

Une bonne demi-douzaine de parents attendait devant le bureau de la directrice. Certains faisaient les cent pas, d'autres discutaient, mais tous semblaient se connaître vaguement. Après quelques minutes d'attente, la directrice sortit de son bureau et les conduisit jusqu'à une salle de classe. A l'intérieur, Chôza reconnut son fils, dont le visage poupin était orné d'un magnifique œil au beurre noir qui lui donna envie de rendre la pareille au responsable.

D'autres enfants étaient assis avec lui, tous l'air plus ou moins amoché. Un rapide coup d'œil, et Chôza remarqua les regards noirs que la plupart des garçons jetaient à son fils et à un autre gamin, un petit brun à l'air renfrogné qui ne pouvait qu'être le fils de Shikaku tant il lui ressemblait, qui arborait lui une lèvre fendue et des phalanges rougies.

La directrice, Tsunade, leur expliqua que Chôji et Shikamaru, le garçon en question, avaient été violemment pris à parti par les autres garçons pour une raison encore indéterminée… Le ton menaçant qu'elle prit en finissant sa phrase eut un effet radical sur tous les gamins, qui rentrèrent la tête, comme s'ils s'attendaient à recevoir une taloche.

Un brun qui arborait un bleu sur la joue expliqua d'un air mauvais que Nara et Akimichi avaient triché alors qu'ils jouaient aux gendarmes et aux voleurs.

"N'importe quoi," protesta Shikamaru en roulant des yeux irrités en une parfaite imitation de son père. "Ils ont juste pas apprécié d'avoir perdu, c'est tout!"

"Bien sûr que vous avez triché! Explique moi comment vous avez pu gagner, toi et ce patapouf, là!" rétorqua vertement le gamin.

"Parce que nous, on utilise nos cerveaux, voilà pourquoi!" répliqua Shikamaru d'un ton cassant. "Et si tu l'appelles encore une fois comme ça, je t'en colle une. Ça te fera un bleu sur l'autre joue, comme ça ce sera symétrique et t'auras peut-être l'air moins idiot!"

Quelques parents rirent à la réplique assassine du gamin, qui reçut cependant une tape sur l'arrière du crâne de la part de son père. Il ronchonna et se tassa sur sa chaise d'un air boudeur. Mais Chôza ne s'attarda qu'un instant à ça. Il préféra regarder avec un plaisir intense le visage de son fils, illuminé par l'admiration et la gratitude qu'on pouvait y lire tandis qu'il souriait à Shikamaru.

Tsunade déclara bientôt que tous les petits bagarreurs auraient des lignes à faire, puis elle ordonna aux parents de prendre leurs ouailles et de débarrasser le plancher. Les enfants suivirent leurs parents en traînant des pieds, il y eut quelques oreilles tirées et quelques taloches distribuées, mais le départ se fit sans encombres.

Le père du petit teigneux força même son fils à s'excuser auprès de Chôji et Shikamaru, qui les acceptèrent avec divers degrés d'indifférence, avant de quitter l'école. Une fois sur le trottoir, Shikaku soupira et ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils, déclenchant des protestations bougonnes, avant de se pencher vers lui.

"Tu me présentes ton ami, fils?" demanda t'il avec un amusement non feint.

Chôza vit Shikamaru froncer les sourcils d'un air méfiant avant de hausser les épaules et de se tourner vers Chôji.

"Chôji, c'est mon père. Papa, c'est Chôji," déclara t'il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Chôji s'avança vers Shikaku et s'inclina poliment.

"Bonjour! Ravi de vous rencontrer!"

"Bonjour," sourit Shikaku.

Il échangea un regard avec Chôza avant de reporter son attention sur Chôji.

"Alors c'est toi qui supportes mon fils, maintenant?" demanda t'il avec un ricanement.

Chôji secoua vivement la tête.

"Oh non! J'aime beaucoup votre fils, Nara-san! C'est un super ami!"

Chôza sourit avec joie et fierté à la déclaration sincère de son fils, et de l'amusement s'ajouta à tout ça quand il vit Shikamaru piquer du nez et jouer avec un caillou du bout de son pied, les joues légèrement empourprées. Shikaku, lui, ne s'embrassa pas de tact et ricana ouvertement à la mine gênée de son fils. Il lui tapota l'épaule, sans pour autant quitter Chôji des yeux.

"Et bien moi j'aime beaucoup ton père, Chôji-kun. Il fait du très bon café," déclara t'il en hochant la tête.

Chôji se tourna vers son père, approuvant fièrement. Il ajouta que son père faisait très bien la cuisine en général, et de là, la conversation passa sur les desserts, puis un goûter éventuel, vu qu'il était déjà l'heure, et bientôt, ils se dirigeaient tous vers le parc pour y acheter des glaces. Les deux petits marchaient devant, tandis que les pères suivaient à quelques pas, chargés des affaires de classe de leurs rejetons.

"Sacré hasard, n'est-ce pas, Nara-san?" lança Chôza d'un ton pensif.

"Ouais," approuva l'autre homme. "Un sacré hasard et une sacrée chance, aussi."

Chôza hocha la tête et regarda un instant son fils, qui souriait aux paroles de Shikamaru. Il se mit à sourire, lui aussi, et se tourna vers Shikaku.

"Du bon café, alors?" plaisanta t'il.

"Le meilleur de tout l'immeuble,"rétorqua très sérieusement Shikaku en allumant une cigarette.

Chôza secoua la tête et rit doucement, secrètement flatté. Le ciel s'était découvert. Il avait peut-être rêvé sa vie avant même de la vivre, mais il commençait à apprécier de se laisser porter. Quand on n'attendait plus rien de la vie, elle nous réservait parfois de très agréables surprises.

FIN.


End file.
